


My True Love Gave to Me

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: A quick, fluffy ficlet collection featuring Team 10 and all those precious traditions we celebrate during the holidays.Chapter 1: Mistletoe (Shikamaru/Temari)Chapter 2: Snow (Chouji/Karui)Chapter 3: Fire (Sai/Ino)Chapter 4: Peppermint (Shikamaru/Temari)Chapter 5: Cookies (Chouji/Karui)Chapter 6:  Lights (Sai/Ino)Chapter 7:  Deer (Shikamaru/Temari)Chapter 8:  Presents (Chouji/Karui)Chapter 9:  The List (Sai/Ino)Chapter 10:  Matching Sweaters (InoShikaCho)Chapter 11:  Traditions (InoShikaCho)Chapter 12: Family (InoShikaCho)
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. Mistletoe (Shikamaru/Temari)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have a new ficlet collection that features all those things we think about during Christmas. Most of the stories won't explicitly state that it's Christmas time but it will feature some element of Christmas and the holidays. It's supposed to be the 12 Days of Christmas but I started late...oops Either way, enjoy! 
> 
> Holiday Word: Mistletoe

Shikamaru found her working in her greenhouse. It was where she often went when life became annoying and troublesome. He watched her for a moment as she flittered between the various plants. He’d seen it grow from a few small pots to a whole building full of exotic and unique plants. She had also made a space for him where he could lay down and relax when he visited, the glass roof allowing him to watch the clouds pass. Temari didn’t have many hobbies because of the nature of who she was and what she did for Suna. This little space was a haven. Over the years he’d brought her plants from Konoha or from the different places he went to on missions. He hoped that when she saw them, she thought of him.

“Are you just going to stand there awkwardly or did you want to help?” She asked him with a grin handing him a watering can. Seeing that familiar smile sent his way allowed him to breathe again.

“What a drag.” She smirked stealing the words from his mouth causing them to both laugh. He shook his head with a smile. Before he could set out completing his chores she wrapped her arms around him in a familiar hug.

“I missed you.” She mumbled nuzzling into his chest.

He kissed the top of her forehead softly. “I missed you too pretty girl.” They stood there clutching onto each other tightly, thankful that despite it all they could still hold each other like this.

After the Great War, there was so much work and rebuilding to be done in their own villages that they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. Aside from letters being sent back and forth, there was little contact between them and it was much more taxing than they thought it would be. They’d become spoiled, used to seeing each other so often that they took it for granted. This mission to Suna to deliver some paperwork to the Kazekage felt more like a favor from Kakashi than an actual mission that required his level of skill. He’d been sulking and complaining more often than normal so it was the Hokage’s way of getting him out of his hair for a while.

They fell into a comfortable conversation about what they'd been up to since seeing each other. Despite being miles away being here with her felt like being home.

After tending to the plants they laid together in companionable silence her head resting against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her as they gazed up towards the sky. The selfish part of him wished that he could just stay there, like this. Free from responsibilities to country and clan. His only concern being the beautiful woman in his arms.

“I brought you something.” She perked up hearing that.

“Really?” He was always so sweet and would go out of his way to bring her things he found interesting during his missions. She’d often do the same. She had a small box in her room filled with all the little trinkets and items he brought her. When she really missed him she’d go through that box.

“I saw it and thought about you.” He told her kissing her palm before placing a small square box in her hand.

She opened it curiously before taking the contents out to hold in front of them.

“Why did you bring me this?” She demanded angrily.

Surprised by her reaction he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah..what do you mean? It’s mistletoe.”

“I know what it is, there’s a type that grows out here in the desert.”

“It does?”

She rolled her eyes in response. “Yes, it’s not just cactus out here.”

He blushed brightly feeling smaller by the second. “Oh, I didn’t know.”

“And it’s poisonous.”

His mouth fell open. “What?”

“If you ingest any part of it you’ll get sick.”

He paled at the explanation. “It's also parasitic.” Of course, it was.

“If it attaches itself to another plant it takes its water and nutrients from the host plant.”

He sighed covering his face with his hands. “Oh my God, I’m such an idiot. Ino said it would be romantic, what the hell does she know.”

He basically associated Temari with being a dangerous succubus. So much for being called a genius.

“I’m sorry this was dumb, apparently in some western countries people will kiss under it.” He explained refusing to look at her.

Surprising him Temari laughed out loud.

“I know, I was messing with you.” He looked up to see her teal eyes sparkling with mischief.

“What? So it’s not a parasite?” He asked hopefully.

“Oh no it is but this is also really sweet.” Shocking him yet again she grabbed hold of his vest and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes were still wide and open but they fell close at how sweet and familiar her lips felt against his. He was finally kissing Temari and it was everything he could have hoped for and more. He shifted them so that she was settled against him, needing her familiar presence in his arms, needing to believe that this was real.

Once they separated she placed her forehead against his her quick soft breaths kissing his cheeks. “The way I see it, you don’t need a plant to kiss someone. If you want to kiss someone go for it, with their consent of course.”

“So you wanted to kiss me?” He asked with a smirk placing soft quick kisses against her lips. He didn’t need to think of something so elaborate, this, them together kissing under a glass roof was meant to be.

She smiled sweetly at him. Feelings of contentment and joy filling her heart. “Yes, I'll always want to kiss you. Even when you gift me silly, poisonous, parasitic plants.”


	2. Snow (Chouji/Karui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowstorm hits Kumogakure leaving Chouji stranded. Thankfully he has one firey kunoichi to keep him warm. 
> 
> Holiday Word: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Some snowy fluffy stuff for Chouji and Karui! Hope you enjoy it!

Chouji stared at the snow flurries swirling outside the window. He’d been in Kumo on a mission for a few weeks and on the day he was set to return home a snowstorm barreled through the country. Karui had just left him to check on the village and to get an update. The roads out of the village could be really dangerous so she insisted on making sure it was safe to be out there. 

He smiled to himself looking around the apartment. She’d invited him to stay with her after he started going to Kumo more regularly. He was surprised by the invitation at first but overall flattered that she welcomed him into her space. There were little touches of him there. A framed picture of them when she took him out to dinner in Kumo the first time. He also had brought her a blanket his mother had knitted for her. He’d left a few extra sets of clothes and tools in different closets where she made space for him. Little signs here and there showed that he was a part of her home and life. Her home felt like his now too. 

Surprising him the door slammed open revealing one snow-covered kunoichi.

“It’s ridiculous out there! There’s no way you’re getting out of here." She announced shaking off the snow and removing layers of clothes. He grinned picking out the little snowflakes that got caught in her hair. 

“It doesn’t seem too bad. I could probably make it out okay.”

“What? It’s terrible!” He looked outside where the landscape shimmered in white. After the initial snowfall, there was just a gentle fall of flurries and flakes. This was in direct contrast to the snowstorm she was trying to portray it as. 

“Just admit you want me to stay.” He teased her kissing the crown of her head softly. She huffed turning bright red and looked away refusing to meet his gaze. 

She crossed her arms annoyed. “Fine, get caught out there and freeze, see if I care.” He just laughed in response and pulled her into his arms. 

“Well even if you won’t admit it, I'm glad that I‘m "stuck" here. Any more time I get with you I’m thankful for.” The blush bloomed across her face as she settled into his arms. 

“Fine, I’m pretty happy that you’re stuck here too. I was kind of hoping for something like this to happen…” She admitted hiding her face against his chest. These goodbyes were getting more and more difficult and she was happy that she could push this one back. 

“Well since I’m here get ready we’re gonna go play in the snow.”

She sent him an amused look. “Really?”

He just smiled brightly kissing her. “Of course! Let me get a message to Kakashi that I’m going to be here till the weather clears up. I think I had a break coming anyway so let’s take advantage of it!” She stared at him still unsure but nodded. Playing in the snow with her Love seemed like a perfect way to spend the afternoon. 

After layering themselves in large sweaters and fluffy hats they made their way out into the snow. It was beautiful and pristine and he couldn’t help but take the moment in. Karui seemed to share his sentiments and grinned up at him thankful that they had this experience to share. 

Hours later after sledding down a hill far too quickly, two failed attempts to build a snowman, a pretty serious snowball fight and snow angels that resembled nothing of the sort. They returned home utterly exhausted but happy. Before she met Chouji, Karui never got to indulge in childish fun. Life as a Shinobi in Kumo was serious and she didn’t allow herself these kinds of luxuries. Her life with him now always felt so carefree and sweet. 

They cuddled up under a mountain of blankets both warm, filled with peace and contentment. The sky had darkened outside but they could still see little flitters of snow falling. Despite the chill, he still insisted on ice cream for dessert and she was too comfortable to question his choices. 

“Thank you for today Chouji.” She sighed reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

His arms wrapped tightly around her his face settling against her hair. “You don't have to thank me. I always love being with you. Whether we’re caught in a snowstorm or eating a home-cooked meal, every day with you is special.” Karui was never one for flowery words or sweet sentiments but with him, she couldn’t help but crave them. 

“Chouji, I love you.” He smiled sweetly at her while her heart pounded in her chest. He’d held her hand through a lot of their first steps. It was her turn to take that step forward. Chouji wordlessly pulled her in a kiss his lips soft against hers. It was so sweet and familiar that she wanted to cry. He was more than she could have ever wished for in all her wildest dreams. 

“I love you too my Sweet Girl.” His eyes sparkled with happiness and joy in slight disbelief that this beautiful and wonderful girl could love him. He never imagined that this could be his life and yet here he was. Loved by and in love with the most perfect girl. It was like his mother always said, magical things happened in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes wish that I lived in a place where it snowed but then I'd live in a place where it snowed and that would be alot lol. Sai/Ino are up next!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	3. Fire (Sai/Ino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm fire shared with someone special can turn anyone's day around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Some warm fluffy stuff for Sai/Ino!
> 
> Holiday Word: Fire

In hindsight, the deluge of rain should have been expected. Given the type of day that Ino had it was only fitting that it should end by her becoming completely drenched by the unexpected storm shower. 

Ino stared up at the dark clouds while the rain pelted her already soaked face and sighed. Her meticulously styled hair that took over 45 minutes to do this morning that caused her to be late was now a water-soaked stringy mess. She stood there feeling utterly defeated allowing the rain to continue to fall around her. 

“Ino?” She looked up hearing the familiar voice attached to a concerned looking Sai.

“Why are you just standing outside in the rain? You’re going to get sick!” He thrust his umbrella into her hands before placing his jacket over her. 

“Let’s go, my place is close by. We need to get you inside and dried up.” Ino was so taken aback that she just followed him wordlessly. Smiling for the first time that day she curled into the warmth of his body against hers. 

The apartment was cozy which she was somewhat surprised by. She’d imagined that it would have been stark and empty. Instead, the fact that he was an artist meant that it was actually bright and filled with color. On the window sill was a small collection of plants that he’d been accumulating over time after frequent visits to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. His home was comfortable and inviting. 

He placed her on a stool before leaving to come back with a towel and a change of clothes. 

He wrapped the towel around her shoulders rubbing her arms up and down to try to warm her up. “I found some clothes that I’ve outgrown that you can wear while I get your clothes dry. Take a shower and I’ll get some dinner going.” Before he could walk off she gently placed a kiss on his cheek turning his face bright red. 

The warm water against her skin felt heavenly. The anger and disappointment from the day washing away from her. It was amazing how easily he could turn her day around. 

Ino relished in the smell of his body wash and shampoo that was so wholly Sai that she couldn't help but breathe in the familiar scent. She thought about the shy quiet man that was just in the other room making her dinner. They’d just started whatever _this_ was after what she considered a pretty successful date. They were still getting to know each other but what she did know was that she enjoyed spending time with him. She also knew that slowly, but surely she was falling for him. 

The change of clothes he left her were still a little large and hung loosely on her frame but she had already thought of ways that she could sneak them back to her house. She liked the idea of being wrapped up in his clothes. 

Upon returning to the main room Ino was flooded by the delicious scent of food being cooked and the fireplace was sending a warming glow throughout the room. 

“That was just what I needed! Thank you!” She was already starting to feel like herself again.

Sai couldn’t help but stand there speechless. Ino was gorgeous on a regular day dressed up with her makeup and hair done. But here bare-faced with her hair down and in his clothes that were two sizes too big he didn’t think that she could look more beautiful. 

Carefully and sweetly he set out to dry her hair taking time to gently rub the long strands. She leaned into his soft touch enjoying being coddled and cared for. 

“Thank you, Sai.” He just hummed nodding his head and kept running the towel over her hair. 

Finding his voice again he directed her to a spot. “Come sit down, I just finished the food.” She took a seat taking in a pretty elaborate spread of food wondering how he could have cooked it all in such a short amount of time. 

“Sai! This is amazing!”

He just shrugged placing some food on a plate for her. “When you live alone for long enough you learn a few things. It’s nice to have company.” Ino knew about his past and yet little insights like this always hurt. They were raised so differently and grew up in such contrasting circumstances. She’d always known the love of a family and home-cooked meals around the table, Sai had nothing of the sort. 

She placed a warm hand on his stilling his movements. “Well if you ever want someone to come eat your food and invade your space you know where to find me.” He smiled back placing a plate of food in front of her. 

He was floored by her. Did her kindness know no bounds? “I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Over dinner, he asked her about her day and what led to the shower in the rain and it was just the invitation she needed. She launched into a tirade about the level of incompetence and tiresome people she had to deal with all day. She loved what she did and she was very good at it but walking through and combing through people's minds and thoughts could be draining. He was sympathetic and provided her a much-needed ear that by the end she felt all the stress that she’d been holding on to leave. 

Taking a deep breath she sighed “Thank you for letting me vent. I needed that.”

“You really did.” Ino just laughed in response shaking her head. For starting off as such a terrible day, the night was shaping up to be quite a wonderful one. 

For dessert, he set up a blanket in front of the fireplace. He brought out some white chewy treat that they were supposed to roast over the flames then place between two crackers and a piece of chocolate. It was something that he’d seen in one of his books that he felt like attempting. It took quite a few trials of burning things and setting some of it on fire until they got a half-decent product that was edible. By the end they were a sticky, silly mess and she couldn’t be happier. 

Sitting next to him she rested her head against his shoulder as they stared at the dancing flames an inviting glow cast over them. He gently kissed the top of her head pulling her just a little closer towards him. 

“I’m sorry that you had a hard day.”

“I’m not.” He looked at her confused at the response. She placed a soft hand against his cheek allowing him to stare at the fire reflecting in her eyes. “It led me to you.”

The kiss he placed against her lips was far warmer than the fire that roared before them. He was hesitant at first, wanting to be sure that she shared his feelings and as she responded his movements became bolder. 

He gently pushed her to lay down on the soft blanket his hand cradling her head. Sai’s weight on her felt comforting while her lips kept chasing his. She never realized just how much she wanted this. 

“Ino…” He breathed layering kisses along her neck and despite the heat from the fire, she felt shivers run along her spine. Her arms wrapped tightly around him while her heartbeat wildly in her chest. This moment, it was more perfect than anything that she could have ever dreamed of. 

The fire continued to blaze keeping them warm as they fell in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I hope that you're enjoying it and that if you celebrate the holidays aren't too crazy. Shika/Tem should be up next :D
> 
> *Till the next one!


	4. Peppermint (Shikamaru/Temari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't get sick. Thankfully she had a lazy genius and the Nara clan to help her feel better. 
> 
> Holiday Word: Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back! In my little corner of the world, it's just one week away from Christmas! eek! I hope that in the craziness of it all everyone has a chance to enjoy this special time of the year. Enjoy some refreshing fluffy stuff for Shika and Mari :D

Shikamaru stared down at the sleeping form curled up in his bed. He placed his hand against her forehead brushing away blonde strands thankful that she didn’t feel as warm. He wasn’t used to seeing his powerful, troublesome woman look so weak and helpless. 

“Shika…” He heard her whimper trying to sit up.

“Hey, take it easy, lay down.” Rather than argue she settled back down her head pounding.

“Drink this.” Helping her up he placed a warm mug in her hands adjusting the blankets around her. 

“What is it?”

“Peppermint tea, my mom said it should help.” Temari took a sip, the minty flavor, and warm liquid soothing her throat.

“What happened?” He settled next to her so that she could place her head in his lap his fingers running soothing lines along her scalp. 

“I went to meet you at the gate and you collapsed. I rushed you to the hospital where Sakura checked on you. Basically, it was a combination of the flu, dehydration, and exhaustion. She said that some rest and medicine would help. So I brought you back home. I had to keep the full force of the Nara clan women from storming the house after they found out that you were sick. I convinced them that it wasn’t life-threatening before they were willing to leave. They did give you a pretty powerful medicine that should help with the flu, my mom specially brewed that tea, and sleep will get you back on your feet in no time.” He was sure that his mom was lurking around his home ready in case Temari needed something. He had to practically force her out, but he was positive that she made her way back in. 

“I’m sorry for being so much trouble.” He balked at the apology.

“You must really not be feeling well if you’re apologizing for that.” She just laughed in response half-heartedly hitting his stomach. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked concern present in his eyes but grateful that it wasn’t something worse.

“Like hell, I don’t get sick.” She groaned wrapping her arms around him to warm her chilled body. She’d been sent on missions nonstop for weeks now. Going to Konoha was going to give her a break so she rushed through them as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, lack of sleep and not taking care of herself on the road had caught up to her. 

“I believe it, you’re far too stubborn to submit to a common cold.” He teased glad that she seemed to be feeling better. 

“Hey be nice to me, I’m sick. Hand me my tea.” He moved so that she could rest against him before handing the steaming mug over.

She took in the refreshing scent before taking a sip. “It’s really good.”

“My mom would make it for my dad and me when we got sick. She swore that it could cure anything.” Temari nodded hoping that Shikamaru appreciated having a mom that fussed and coddled him. She wished that she could remember those early memories of when her mother was alive. Although if she thought about it, it seemed that Yoshino and the Nara women were more than willing to take on that role. Being with Shikamaru meant that she had also inherited his clan and family.

Over the years that they’d been in each other’s lives she’d gotten to know the Nara clan quite well and would spend time in their labs. The Nara women were just as brilliant as the men. Their knowledge of medicine and healing tools couldn’t be beat. She was sure that whatever medicine they gave her would ensure that she’d be as healthy as a horse in no time. It did fill her with a sense of warmth to know how much they cared about her, as if she were one of their own. 

“Tell your mom thank you for me.” He just waved off her thanks.

“She was happy to do it. Everyone else was annoyed that I didn’t let them come help.” Temari smiled at the thought knowing how involved they could all get in each other’s lives. 

“I was really worried for a second.” He mumbled into her hair holding her tightly against his chest. She could vaguely remember seeing him at the gate and yelling her name before the world turned black. It must have been a frightening moment.

“I know, I would have been too.” Temari was a force of nature, through it all and everything they’d been through at times he failed to remember that she was just as human as him. 

Her hands ran gently through his hair wanting to give him some kind of comfort. “I’m okay though." She tried to assure him. "Nothing a few days of rest and being waited on hand and foot can’t fix.”

He smirked at the response, “Sometimes I forget that you’re a princess.” 

She grinned tucking her head, resting it against his heart. “I am, and a troublesome one at that. I am a little hungry, I assume your mom made something.”

“Yes, I’ll grab it. You just finish your tea and relax.” Before he could walk away she grabbed ahold of him kissing his cheek. He could smell the peppermint on her breath.

“Thank you, Shika.” Genuine appreciation and love in her teal eyes. 

He kissed the top of her head softly. “For you, anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand by my belief that Yoshino would be an overly involved, nagging mom towards Temari as well and she'd love it. Thanks again for stopping by to read these little ramblings for mine. I appreciate all kudos and comments too! Chouji/Karui will be next! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	5. Cookies (Chouji/Karui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet treats are best when they're shared.
> 
> Holiday Word: Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Whelp after today I'll say that I'm ready for Christmas Vacation! Hope you're all hanging in there! enjoy some sweet, fluffy stuff for Chouji and Karui :D

When Chouji arrived home that night he was flooded by sugary scents wafting through the air. This was always his favorite time of the year because his family would cook up a storm of sweet delicious treats. He had fond memories of trying to sneak cookies from the counter while his mom slapped his hand away. He learned most of his covert ninja skills from trying to steal treats. 

He shook off his coat their home toasty and warm from the oven going. He smiled hearing Karui singing to herself as she fluttered through the kitchen. She was an amazing cook and early on in their relationship she’d taken it upon herself to get to know the members of the Akimichi clan by cooking. She would often spend time with his mom in the kitchen sharing tips and exchanging recipes. It always filled his heart to see how easily she’d become part of his family. 

“You’ve been busy today.” He greeted her by kissing her softly tasting frosting on her lips. He then ducked down to place a loving kiss against her belly. 

“Were you good for mommy today?” He asked his unborn baby sweetly. 

Karui beamed up at him before rubbing her stomach. “She’s been feisty so I figured that she wanted mama to move around. We’ve been baking all day for the clan meeting.” They had one every few months and each family would be tasked with bringing an item. Karui gladly volunteered to bring the desserts. 

Across their countertops were all different colors, kinds and types of treats that were sure to please even the pickiest clan member. 

“I think that I may have gone overboard…” She laughed looking at just how much there was. She was already well into her pregnancy that she couldn’t take on many missions so she was feeling restless. Baking allowed her a place that she could put her energy. 

“Stop that! Those are for the meeting!” She scolded him after he’d already bit the head off of one cookie shaped like a person. He glanced at her sheepishly before finishing it off. How could she expect him to help himself? 

“I made a cake that you can ruin it’s on the dining table.” He swept her up into a hug seeing the confection waiting for him as she had said. She knew him far too well.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Go take a seat, just this once we can have dessert before dinner.” 

Returning to the dining room she held a tray in her hands before placing it in front of him. 

“Your mom gave me the recipe.” He looked down practically in tears at the familiar cookies. When he was younger every time this year his Oba-Chan would make them. Baking them took a lot of time and effort to make so she’d only make them around this time or for special occasions like his birthday. It’s flavor always reminded him of home and family. When she passed his mother took on the task.

“I’ve been practicing, I wanted to make sure that I got it just right before this little one was born.” She explained rubbing her belly. When she found out that she was pregnant she asked Chouji’s mom for the recipe knowing how much they meant to her husband. It had taken quite a few trials and batches but she thought that she finally got them right. 

“Karui…” He choked on the emotion caught in his throat.

She placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Don’t cry yet, make sure that they taste right.”

He grinned taking a bite and the familiar flavor flooded his mouth bringing him right back to childhood. He remembered watching his grandma meticulously mix all of the ingredients then kneading the dough before cutting them into pieces. He’d sit in front of the fire waiting for them to bake so that he could be the first to get one. She always gave him the job of being the taste tester. The time that he spent with her was precious. She was always sweet and supported all his dreams sneaking him a few snacks along the way. Whenever he felt sad or lonely one hug from her could make him forget his troubles. This time of the year always made him think about her. Chouji loved that he could share this tradition with his wife and baby. The cookies made it feel like she was there. 

He sent a watery smile towards his wife pulling her into a hug hiding his face in her hair. 

“They’re perfect Sweetheart, thank you.” Karui just held onto him their hands meeting against her stomach. Karui had very few traditions as a consequence of growing up the way she did. She was grateful that they had at least this one to continue while they created many more. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much! They both deserve the world! Thanks for stopping by! Ino/Sai are up next! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	6. Lights (Sai/Ino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her father was alive they would walk through the village that had been decorated in glowing lights. This year though, Ino felt shrouded in darkness.
> 
> Holiday Word: Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm officially on Christmas vacation! yay!! Enjoy some shinning fluffy stuff for Sai and Ino!

When Ino was younger, during this time of the year, her father would take her to the village and they’d stroll along familiar paths that had been dressed up in a million tiny lights. The village would come alive gleaming and glowing. She could stare at them for hours drawn to their colors and warmth. It felt like they would dazzle and shine just for her. She would race ahead of him chasing the bright colors while he just chuckled and did his best to catch up with her. 

They would walk hand in hand looking at each display then get treats and talk about which ones were their favorites. 

Her eyes would sparkle and he’d tell her that of the millions of glowing lights she shined the brightest. 

She would then fall asleep while he carried her on his back as the brilliant lights illuminated their way home. It was a treasured tradition that they shared no matter how crazy their lives got or missions they’d been sent on. They always walked together amongst the lights. 

This year when Ino saw the displays going up and strands being strung on roofs and windows she felt her heart breaking all over again. The war had stolen her father from her and along with him robbed her of a precious experience. The idea of walking along well-known paths without his hand in hers felt too tragic and so she turned away from it. She barricaded herself in her home refusing to believe that they could continue this tradition without him there. Her mom, Shikamaru, and Chouji tried to reach her knowing how much it hurt, but they couldn’t pull her out of that dark place. Her daddy was gone and she had no one to look at the lights with, she wanted to be sad.

Ino stared out the window the moon's glow the only light shining in her dark room. This wasn’t right, he should be there alive and well. Right now they should be bundling up in jackets and scarves ready to make the trek out there. Nothing about this time of the year felt normal and she didn’t know if it ever would. 

Her eyes peered curiously seeing movement just outside amongst the trees. It moved far too swiftly and was just a little too large to just be an animal passing through. Part of her wished that it was some rogue ninja because she wanted a fight.

“Who’s out there?” She demanded her kunai ready. From the shadow emerged a familiar face carrying a bundle of lights.

“Sai?” 

“What’s going on?”

“I know that this time of the year is going to be rough because you’d go with your dad out to see the lights. This year I thought that I’d bring the lights to you.” She was stunned speechless as she looked towards the trees behind her and along her roof. There had to be hundreds of little lights that he meticulously hung just for her. 

“We’re all worried about you and no one expects you to be happy given everything that’s happened. I know that your dad wouldn’t want you to be miserable either. I know it’s not the same but if it’s okay with you maybe we’ll just stay here, together.” The tears ran down her face when she threw her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest tears of frustration, sadness, and appreciation. She couldn’t handle going out to look at the lights but she didn’t want to forego their tradition completely. This was a happy medium. 

“Sai...I just…”

He gently brushed away her tears before placing soft comforting kisses along her head. “Don’t say a thing. You’ve always been my light, this time let me be yours.” 

She helped him with the final strand and once they were all illuminated she stood there in wonder while they shimmered and shined in the once black space. She knew that her dad would have loved to see her home decorated this way. This time, they really were just twinkling for her. 

Sai took Ino’s hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze. The warm glow framed his sweet Light so wonderfully.

Ino stood there enchanted by the view finally allowing herself those memories that she pushed away. She could see her father’s smiling face and bright eyes, amongst the lights, those arms that held her so lovingly. By doing this Sai allowed her to feel his presence again. To know that it was okay to mourn but not completely forget. She’d let him be her guide, her light forward. And she knew that if he was alive he’d more than approve of Sai as her life partner. 

They sat there hand in hand the lights shining brightly before them. Sai would occasionally brush away her tears and listened as she told him fond memories. When he was in the Anbu he remembered passing through and seeing the elaborate lit-up displays. For as much as he would have loved to go see them, he never let himself dream that far. He wouldn’t push, but maybe one day she’d be ready to take that stroll with him. 

Ino's arms wove around him hoping he knew just how much this meant to her. “Thank you, Sai. This was the best thing anyone could have done for me.” He drew her into a kiss, the bittersweetness of the moment overwhelming but still somehow wonderful. 

“He lives in you, his light has always been inside of you and one day you’ll pass it on to our little one.” Her bright blue eyes shimmered beneath starlight and a million twinkling bulbs hopeful and excited for when that day would come. 

*

**

“Are you all bundled up Inojin?” Ino kneeled in front of her son adjusting the cap on his head.

He clapped excitedly. “Yes, mommy!” He’d seen the displays start to go up and tonight it was finally all ready. 

“We’re going to start at the top of the hill. When I was your age your grandpa took me up there and you could see all the lights.” She explained excited that he was old enough to enjoy the experience. Her heart felt full knowing that she was now going to be sharing this tradition with her son. 

“Do you think he can still see them from where he is?” The innocence in his question made her heart stop and with a watery smile nodded kissing his forehead.

“Yes, baby. I’m sure that he can.” 

“Are we ready to go?” Sai asked with a smile holding a hand out for each of them to take. Ino kissed her husband so very grateful for his love over the years.

“Ready daddy!” Inojin took his father and mother’s hand in his swinging them as they made their way towards the village. 

They trekked up to the top of the hill and once the displays came into view Inojin’s eyes widened in wonder. That joy and amazement of seeing them for the first time present in his face. 

Ino stared down at her son his bright blue eyes shining, reflecting the dazzling displays. She wondered whether this is what her father saw when she looked up at him so many years ago. 

“Ready?” Sai asked one of her hands held safely in his and Inojin’s. They both looked at her with such love that she could see light shining from them. 

Ino nodded with a smile. “Yes.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and following along with this story! Shika/Tem are up next! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	7. Deer (Shikamaru/Temari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was so much life and joy in just watching deer play in the snow. 
> 
> Holiday Word: Deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Busy, busy day so I'm glad that I was able to finish this up and post it! Enjoy some fuzzy fluff for Shikamaru and Temari.

One of the things that Temari loved most now that she was living in Konoha was observing the deer play in the snow in the Nara clan forest. There were deer in Suna but she never had time to enjoy them the way that she did here. Between missions and meetings, she’d ask Shikamaru if they could spend just a little time out there. It always made her think about how different their childhoods were. While she was training to be a machine of war for Suna, he was spending his days with his mother and father in meadows with wildlife. 

Shikamaru was always happy to give in to her requests and they’d spend afternoons lazing about together just them and the deer. He treasured the fact that they so quickly accepted her into their herd. The deer were just as much a part of the Nara clan legacy and he was glad that she recognized that as well. 

He led Temari a little past the entrance to the clan forest where there was a small barn. He explained that while they didn’t typically house or keep any deer they had the space and facilities needed for medical care. 

“I was tracking her for a while and I could kind of tell that something was wrong. She’s pregnant so I brought her in just to make sure that she could deliver safely.” He explained to Temari as they entered the stable the expectant mother was in. While naturally skittish the doe seemed to recognize Shikamaru and allowed them to approach. 

Shikamaru kneeled in the hay. “Hello girl, how does the mom to be feel today?” He asked her gently patting her head and feeding her pellets. He placed some in Temari’s hand and she tried not to laugh feeling the doe take the food from her. While it was occupied he placed his hands on the expectant mother’s stomach. He shook his head with a sigh. 

“The baby turned. She’s too close to delivering. This is going to hurt girl but you can do it.”

“How can I help?” Temari asked concerned patting the doe’s head. 

“You’re going to have to hold her for me.” Shikamaru directed preparing tools to help with the birth. 

Temari nodded whispering. “You can do this girl. You’re strong.” 

Shikamaru felt his heart melt seeing how sweet and gentle his normally coarse Sand Princess was. 

He had to shake off thoughts of their babies so that he could concentrate. He’d help with breached animals before but it was still a very challenging process and he wanted to make sure baby and mom came out of it alive. 

“Okay let’s deliver this baby.”

*

**

Temari rested her head against Shikamaru’s shoulder as they watched the new mother fawn over her baby. It was a rough experience for both but they came out of it well and alive. 

“Shika, you did a great job.” She complimented him wrapping her arms around his waist. If she wasn’t already so in love with her genius nin she would have fallen for him there in that stable. He was calm and focused in the same way that he analyzed a Shogi board. When that determination was present in his eyes there was nothing in Heaven or on Earth that could stop him. 

“Thank you, Princess, you being there helped a lot. They look happy.”

She nodded resting her head against his chest her thoughts turning towards their future and babies. She hoped that their child would learn to be just as gentle and talented as her Shika was. Perhaps a little less prone to whining but still kind and brilliant. And as fierce and determined as she was.

Once they were sure that mother and baby were settled for the night they made their way back home hand in hand. The delivery took a while that the afternoon sky had already turned dark allowing the stars to light their path. 

They watched as a powerful stag appeared from the clearing followed by a beautiful doe and their fawn. The family regarded the couple before darting into the night leaping so far that it looked like they were flying. Temari stood there breathless enchanted by the sight. 

Shikamaru looked down seeing the wonder in her shining eyes. His arms wrapped tightly around her his lips catching hers in a warm kiss. 

When they separated he held her tightly against his chest snow falling around them. 

“So what do you think about babies?” He asked nervous but hopeful. They'd been talking about the idea for a while now and it seemed like the right time. A child from his Princess would be an incredible gift. 

“As a general rule I don’t like them, but if they’re ours I love the idea.” She grinned her eyes sparkling and it was easy for him to imagine their child and their future in her eyes.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More than halfway through now! Chouji and Karui are up next! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	8. Presents (Chouji/Karui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's important to remember what this time of the year is all about.
> 
> Holiday Word: Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I got super sick :/ but I still wanted to post today. Hope that you enjoy it! Enjoy some meaningful fluffy stuff for Chouji and Karui!

Chouji walked up and down the store’s aisles in a panic pushing his way through the mass of people. 

‘What would she like? Clothes, jewelry, stuff for the kitchen?’ 

He was ready to pull his hair out feeling the clock ticking. Between work and missions, he’d run out of time to find the perfect present and all that was left in the stores were things that no one wanted. He loved the way that her eyes would light up whenever he found the best gift and he feared seeing the disappointment when she didn’t receive one this year. She deserved so much more but he wasn’t going to show up at home empty-handed. So he jumped into the foray of frantic last-minute shoppers. 

Karui looked up hearing the faint cry for help at her front door. She was surprised to find Chouji weighed down by brightly colored boxes and bags. 

“Cho? What’s all of this?” She asked confused helping him bring in all the packages. 

He collapsed on the couch exhausted and hungry. Karui knelt down next to him concerned. 

“Honey, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry Karui.”

She stared at him confused as to what he would need to apologize for. “Why?”

“I’ve been so busy with work and missions that I didn’t have time to buy you a gift. So I bought you everything that the store had left. It’s still not enough.” Karui shook her head before kissing his forehead. The sadness in his eyes seem to shift with the gentle touch.

“Are you mad?” He asked worriedly.

She was confused by the distress in his eyes. “No Chouji, I’m not mad. The fact that you would go out tonight when the stores are probably a complete nightmare just because you wanted to get something for me means a lot.” She assured him kissing him softly. Through the years he’d always gotten her thoughtful gifts for special occasions or just because. It was completely unnecessary, but he was entirely too sweet. 

“I don’t need much because I have you.” 

He lowered his gaze, his eyes refusing to meet hers. “Is..is that enough?”

Karui looked at him surprised that he was still so insecure even after so many years together. “Chouji, how can you say that. Of course, it’s enough, it always has been.” 

“I guess ...I'm just scared that you’ll realize that you could have done better, be with someone who deserves you.” 

Her eyes widened in shock at the statement. “That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said! You listen to me. I decide who I want to be with who I think “deserves” me and that’s you”. Taking a deep breath she placed herself in his arms. “Chouji whether you give me a thousand presents or just one I’ll always want to be with you. You’re my greatest gift.” 

Chouji sat there speechless hugging her tightly. Karui had never given him a reason to question their relationship and yet he couldn’t stop those feelings of worry and insecurity from surfacing. 

“You’ve already given me a home, family and new life that back in Kumo I could have never hoped for. For that, I’ll always be grateful. And for that, I'll never ask for anything more.” She assured him 

He kissed her thankful that the universe in its wisdom thought to bring them together. “Thank you, Sweetheart, for everything. For giving me your heart and trusting me with it. I have everything I need because I have you.”

They laid there in silent contentment wrapped around each other while meticulously wrapped packages laid discarded on the floor. This time of the year was never just about finding the perfect gift. It was about this, them, time together with the people that meant the most. Any time together made it the most wonderful time of the year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for stopping by. Hope this time of year isn't too overwhelming for anyone. Sai/Ino are up next then I'm going to use the last 3 chapters to include the Ino-Shika-Cho kiddos. 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	9. The List (Sai/Ino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty and Nice is subjective, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Welcome back! For this story, Inoichi is alive for plot purposes (also he should be alive, but that's a rant for another time). I made Ino's stories all angsty so I wanted some nice fluffy stuff for her and Sai. There's a part in the story that gets a little spicy but nothing explicit, you can use your imagination for that. :D Enjoy! 
> 
> Holiday Word(s): The List

Sai restlessly shifted back and forth in bed. They were staying with Ino’s family for the weekend and so far it had gone well. It has been a wonderful evening with the Yamanaka family and he was thankful that they welcomed him into their home and that they’d accepted his relationship with Ino. They were good, kind and intelligent people and it was easy to see why his Light turned out to be so wonderful. 

Moments like this made him wonder about his own lineage and family. Who his parents were. Whether they were alive or if they even cared that he was. Despite it all, he didn’t harbor any ill will towards them. He’d like to believe that if they had a different choice they would have taken it. 

He sighed shifting again. It had been months since he’d slept apart from Ino. Aside from missions where sleep was a luxury, he was used to her comforting presence right next to him. Keeping him warm and the nightmares at bay. Despite the blankets wrapped around him, he felt cold without her. It was her parent's house so he’d respect their rules. Besides, he wasn’t sure whether he was more afraid of her mom or Inoichi. So he clutched onto his pillow a poor substitute for his Love, and willed sleep to come. 

As he began to succumb to sleep he heard a faint knock on the door so quiet that he’d have to be a skilled ninja to hear it. 

Curiously he opened it surprised to find Ino standing there. 

“Ino?”

“Can I come in?” Wordlessly he stepped aside allowing her into the room surprised when she sat on the bed. 

“Everything okay?” He asked concerned her presence making the room feel much warmer. 

“Yes, just missed you is all.” She admitted. When he’d kissed her goodnight at her door she couldn’t help but wish that she could follow him down the hall. Her parents and their darn traditional ways. It wasn’t as though she and Sai hadn’t been together for years now. The explanation they'd given her was that they had to be apart because they weren’t married yet. It was such nonsense. Part of her wondered if this was a test. 

Sitting next to her he kissed her softly appreciating the gesture. 

“I did too. I’m not used to sleeping without you. It’ll be okay though. I’ll see you in the morning.” He tried assuring her but she shook her head. 

Her arms wrapped around him and she gazed up towards him. “Do you really want me to go?” She pouted and damn if those eyes didn’t make him weak every time. 

“It’s your parent's house.” He groaned as she slowly ran her hands through his dark hair. 

Her eyes sparkled with mischief under the moonlight. “Ugh, they’re just being annoying. I don’t think they actually care. Besides, it’s much more fun this way.” She grinned placing warm kisses along his neck. 

He’d read about something called the Naughty and Nice list and truth be told he’d gladly be on the former if he got to be with his beautiful girl. Besides, he’d been good and nice all year. 

They were skilled shinobi. She could easily sneak back to her room before anyone was the wiser. At least that’s what he told himself as Ino lowered them to the bed spreading hot kisses along his jaw towards his chest. This was much better than being cold and all alone. 

Ino grinned looking down at her handsome artist. “I love you Sai.” 

No matter how many times he heard those words his heart still fluttered in his chest. His hand went to tangle themselves in her hair to bring her down into a heated kiss. “I love you too Ino.” 

Yes, this was very nice. 

*

**

“You know your daughter ended up in Sai’s room last night right?” The Yamanaka matriarch asked her husband who just chuckled.

She’d gone early that morning to retrieve something from her room to find the bed empty. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where she was. 

“Of course she did. She’s her father’s daughter.” He shrugged. Sai and Ino had been together for years now and lived together. It was more for his amusement that he kept them apart. It was fun to play the overprotective dad once in a while. 

“He’s a good kid. They both are, besides they’ll be married soon enough.”

She seemed surprised by the statement. “What do you mean?”

“The poor thing has been so skittish which is saying a lot for a former Anbu. He’s going to ask us for permission to propose.” Inoichi couldn’t be positive but he studied and observed human behavior for a long time now. It was obvious how much Sai loved his daughter and that marriage would soon follow. It had also been Sai’s idea to come spend the weekend with the Yamanaka family. He’d have plenty of time to muster up the courage to ask. 

His wife nodded excited about the prospect of wedding planning and grandbabies. Thus, she wasn’t the slightest bit annoyed that her daughter was still sneaking around like a teenager.   
  


Ino woke up with a smile feeling Sai lay kisses on her forehead. “Should I try to sneak back to my room?”

Surprising her he shook his head wrapping his arms tighter around her. “No, then it would be like I’m embarrassed or ashamed which I would never be. I’ll accept any repercussions your parents may have.” Feeling her soft skin against his fingertips made any consequences worth it. 

Ino just stared at him stunned, her heart melting. She rested her head against his chest his heartbeat her favorite symphony.

The Yamanaka’s greeted the couple at breakfast without missing a beat. Ino knew her parents and something felt off. She knew that they knew. It was impossible to get something past them. She'd tried and failed many times. They would be here at least two more days and she wasn’t going to do this sneaking around the entire weekend. 

Surprising them she slammed her hands on the table. “I slept in Sai’s room last night and I’m going to sleep there tonight and tomorrow!” She announced to Sai’s utter mortification.

Her parents just sent her a look before returning to their food. “That’s fine Sweetie.” She stared at her father in shock seeing amusement in his eyes. His daughter could be so dramatic but he loved his girl. 

“If it gets me closer to grandbabies I don’t care what you do.” Her mother responded causing Ino to blush brightly. 

“Mom!” Ino yelled embarrassed.

Sai smiled to himself watching the family, his family interact. Yes, this was very nice as well. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and sticking with me through this story! I hope that you've enjoyed it so far. My next 3 will feature the babies because they're the best! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	10. Matching Sweaters (InoShikaCho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never just about the sweaters. 
> 
> Holiday Word(s): Matching Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve from my corner of the world if you celebrate it :D Enjoy some fun, fashionable fluff for Ino Shika Cho.

When they were younger, each year Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had been forced into tacky, itchy and far too warm matching sweaters. Their mothers claimed that it was to build clan unity and team bonding. Their fathers provided no reprieve as their wives had strong-armed them into wearing those same horrendous clothes. There was some relief in that they were all suffering the same fate. They were all too afraid of the collective power of the three clans matriarchs that the sweaters stayed on all day. This was despite how much they complained and tried to lose them. 

At the end of the night, they’d all take a picture together. The mothers looking all too proud, fathers clearly there against their wills and the children with silly faces their version of a silent protest. Despite how ridiculous they all looked each family would display that photo proudly in their home. 

As the years passed the tradition continued. In spite of loss, death, tragedy, and war InoShikaCho would find themselves dressed in the most obnoxious sweaters Konoha had to offer. Now that they were older Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji would rotate responsibility for finding the matching family sweater. Each year it became a competition for who could find the ugliest one. There would be flowers, butterflies and way too many deer. Some years the sweaters would light up, make sounds or jingle each time you took a step. Some years they were more solemn or more vibrant. No matter what they looked like, they always took that one family picture altogether.

As their families expanded their partners joined in on the tradition. Sai, Temari, and Karui loved the tradition as they collectively had very few this is one that they could get behind. Sai’s selections were always colorful and bright. Temari’s paid homage to Suna or her jutsu and had colorful prints of fans. She loved it so much that she included Gaara and Kankuro and would send them the family sweater. They would then take their own photo. Karui’s were their favorite as the sweaters seemed as soft as the clouds from where she hailed. The sweaters were obnoxious, the photo chaotic but they were happy and together. 

*

**

“I don’t understand the point of this.”

“What a drag.”

“This isn’t fashionable at all.” 

The three couples smiled at one another as their children complained. They could easily see their younger selves in those annoyed faces. When they were smaller this was far easier. Now that they were older their protests were louder and more vocal. 

“Quit whining!” The three matriarchs demanded and it was enough to instill fear and silence. None of them were stupid enough to face the wrath of the InoShikaCho mothers. 

So they took their picture. Three different families connected through something stronger than blood. Their bond was forged in fire and founded on trust, sacrifice, and mutual respect. And while their children may not understand it quite yet moments like this would only solidify that bond. 

The grandparents sat in the center faces bright and beaming thankful for silly traditions that had lasted through the years. Images of those that had passed held in caring hands. Their children gazing adoringly at their partners. And their children sulking, with annoyance present on their faces.

3 generations present each bringing with it their own legends and experiences. 3 generations strong in the midst of loss and destruction. 3 generations that would survive and endure to ensure many more to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the chapters I loved the most. I love the idea that the three families are super close and have their own traditions. Only 2 more to go. One will for sure be after Christmas, and I will hopefully get the next one done/uploaded by tomorrow but lots of family events today. Thanks again for reading and leaving and kudos/comments! Love you all! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	11. Traditions (InoShikaCho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How lucky we are to have traditions that make life so special.
> 
> Holiday Words: Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! It's still Christmas in my part of the world! I just made it! I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday or even just a great day! This chapter got longer than I wanted it to so feel free to read through it all or just for your favorite couple. Read the title breaks just to preface that portion. Enjoy!

**Ino (Christmas Eve- Modern AU)**

Ino looked gorgeous as she sauntered down the stairs in a deep purple dress molded tightly to her body. 

“Mommy! You look like a princess.” Ino scooped her child up to place an affectionate kiss on his head. 

“Thank you, baby. You look very handsome as well.” Her son looked adorable dressed in a deep blue suit complete with a bowtie. Sai grinned as his wife made her way towards him placing a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“You’re breathtaking tonight my Love.”

“Thank you Sai, you look quite handsome as well. Not as good as Jin but it was a good attempt.” He just laughed as she teased him before kissing her once more.

“I agree. Let’s go.” As had been their tradition for years on Christmas Eve they always had a romantic dinner. Even after Inojin had been born they continued to include him in their traditions. He seemed to enjoy dressing up and ordering from the adult menu. After dinner, her parents graciously offered to watch Inojin they planned to enjoy some time together looking at the light displays through the city. 

The restaurant was warm and inviting filled with couples celebrating the holiday. Inojin was far beyond his years and he was the perfect dinner guest. The family enjoyed their simple dinner together the spirit of the holiday alive and well. 

When they returned home they changed Inojin into his festive pajamas before reading him a good night story, his blue eyes fighting to stay open.

“We love you, baby.” Ino told him tucking the sheets around him. 

“I love you too Mommy and Daddy.” They both kissed his forehead before shutting the door behind them. They made their way to their room to change into warmer clothing to combat the chill outside. 

He held her hand tightly as they gazed at elaborate displays never taking for granted that she’d chosen him. That she loved him in ways that he could never quite comprehend. Their first date had been on Christmas Eve years ago. It was amazing to think about how far they’d come.

**Flashback**

_“Alright, student’s continuing our work on human form we have a live model for you to sketch today. As it is our first time using live models it may be a new experience for many of you but I ask that you do your best.” Sai listened as he prepared his tools. After weeks of drawing bowls of fruit and inanimate objects, a live person would be a welcome change._

_That is until she walked in. He was stunned speechless his hands shaking so much that he couldn’t grasp onto his pencils to work._

_“Welcome, Ino. Please take a seat in a comfortable position. Students, please get to work.”_

_“Ino…” His heart continued to beat wildly in his chest as he observed the ethereal creature in front of him. This had to be a dream, someone this beautiful could not actually exist. Her eyes rivaled that of the sky and her hair shined brighter than gold. She seemed to sense his stare and for a brief moment regarded him with a smile before her face returned to its relaxed state._

_He continued to stare, daydreams of that smile lingering on him for much longer._

_“Alright thank you again Ino, students please leave your work on your easels I’ll collect them after class.” Sai’s eyes widened staring at the blank canvas before him. He’d been so enchanted by her that he failed to draw even a single line. He was going to get a zero on this assignment and yet it was worth it._

_His eyes followed her longingly as she exited the class but her gaze shifted for just a second back to him. Before the professor could dismiss the class officially he was out the door following after her._

_“Ino!” Surprised he found her just on the other side of the classroom door._

_“Take a walk?” He nodded knowing that he’d gladly follow her to the ends of the Earth._

_They made their way out towards the quad finding a small bench hidden under a shroud of trees._

_“I’m Sai.”_

_“It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Ino.” She smiled brightly at him taking his outstretched hand in hers._

_She had taken the “modeling job” as a favor to her professor. It was awkward and uncomfortable but also worth it to have met the handsome artist sitting next to her. The whole time she was sitting there she had to consciously tell herself to focus on anything else besides him._

_Thankfully it wasn’t one-sided._

_“Ino, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?” Sai held his breath waiting for her response. He didn’t want to let a chance pass him by. Ino was one of those once in a lifetime loves._

_“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.” She thought aloud. It was a pretty romantic holiday._

_“I know.” She smiled at how sure he was and nodded._

_“I'd like that.”_

**_End Flashback_ **

The next morning they watched as Inojin played with his new toys and art supplies. 

She twisted the new ring that Sai had given her the night before. Sapphires were embedded in it and on the inside, their names along with Inojin’s had been inscribed. 

Sai settled next to her resting his head on her lap. Inojin came over and cuddled up next to his parents. Their family was happy and complete. 

Life at times could be very difficult, but having one another to hold onto through it all made it easier. 

  
  
  


**Shika (Holidays in Suna)**

“Uncle!” Shikadai ran as quickly as his little legs could take him towards his uncles. Kankuro laughed picking him up and swung him around. 

“How’s my favorite nephew?” The puppetmaster asked affectionately ruffling his hair. 

Before he could respond a cloud of sand pulled him towards the Kazekage. 

“Hey!” Kankuro protested while Shikadai giggled falling into his redheaded uncle’s arms.

“How’s _my_ favorite nephew?” He asked with a grin.

“Hello, Uncle Gaara!”

“How was the trip?” He asked the couple who had barely made it inside. 

“The train is a Godsend, it’s much faster and easier to travel,” Temari explained while directing where their things should go as Shikamaru greeted his brothers-in-law.

He and Temari had some official business to work on but the holiday season was upon them as well, so this was a perfect opportunity to spend time in Suna. His mother would also be joining them to his relief. She’d have two other sons to nag for a few days. The Village Hidden in the Sand came alive this time of the year as everyone prepared for the holidays and festivals had begun. He was grateful that his family would be there to celebrate.

“Welcome home Lord Shikamaru, Princess Temari.” Temari grinned turning towards the gruff voice.

“Still calling me that?”

“Still the Princess?” Baki replied giving her an affectionate hug.

“Grandpa Baki!” Shikadai ran towards his grandfather and it was amazing to see his normally cool exterior melt in the presence of the small child. 

“Kankuro you’ve got Shikadai for the afternoon?” Temari asked wanting to get their work done as soon as possible.

“He’s in good hands. Go be boring adults the kid and I will be fine.” Shikadai clapped excitedly at the prospect. They always had a lot of fun together when he was tasked with watching him. 

Shikamaru headed off with Garra to the Kazekage’s office while Temari walked with Baki towards the Cypher office and Shikadai remained with his uncle. 

“Alright buddy let’s head to the studio we have to finish decorating for tonight.” 

“It’s nice to see you so happy,” Baki remarked over tea. They’d finished translating the documents that Temari needed and decided to take a break before all the evening's festivities began. 

“Are you getting soft on me?” She asked with a grin.

He just shrugged not the least embarrassed. “Blame it on old age.” 

“It's weird...sometimes it still doesn’t feel like it’s my life...I have Shikamaru and Shikadai, there’s peace, my brothers and homeland are safe. They’re all the things I never imagined I could have.” She looked out towards the village as the lights began to dot the landscape 

“I’d imagine that this is the world that your mother would have wanted.” Temari’s eyes misted over thinking about her. She prayed that wherever she was Karura was proud of her and the world they fought so hard to create. 

  
  


Gaara and Shikamaru toasted Sake over finishing their last official business of the year. 

“How are things in Konoha?”

“Good, Naruto sends his greetings. The baby is getting bigger and bigger.” Shikamaru grinned remembering the panic-filled state he’d left his friend. Having to go to Suna was a welcomed reprieve away from the father to be. 

“Yes, please send my good wishes as well.”

“Have you and Temari considered another child?” Now that Shikadai was getting older he’d been wondering for a while whether the couple was planning on expanding their family. 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but sigh. “Truth is as lazy as I was as a child I’d always imagined I’d have a son and a daughter, but convincing her to have Shikadai took a lot of work. I doubt that a second one is in our future but I'm quite content with what we have now but I think she has a hard time believing that.” 

Garra nodded not surprised by his sister’s hesitation. Shikadai was a miracle in himself. “I see, I fear the circumstances of my birth have greatly influenced her feelings on the matter.”

Shikamaru took another drink thinking about his Sand Princess. “I’d come to that same conclusion. Ultimately Temari knows her heart and my own. She’ll decide if one day she’d like another child and no matter what I’ll support her.”

  
  


“Shikadai! That looks great bud!” Kankuro complimented his nephew. He’d created an elaborate design of lines that were meant to mimic his father’s shadows and his mother’s wind, he then layered colored sand over it. 

“This will go right at the entrance.” Shikadai grinned proudly following after him. His Uncle was an incredible artist and he hoped to learn from him. While his parents worked, he had the important job of helping his uncle fill their home with candles and lights. 

They decorated alongside other Shinobi filling the usually dim space with color and candles. His parents appeared and he jumped into their arms.

“Mama, daddy! Do you like it?”

“You did an incredible job my little Fawn.” His eyes glowing in the candlelight.

“How about me?” Kankuro asked with a grin. 

Temari just shrugged. “I mean it looks fine.”

“Hey! Thank goodness the kid’s not as bitc-”

“Alright, children get ready for dinner.” Baki interjected before a fight could break out. 

*

**

“Mari? Do you mind coming here for a second?” They were getting ready for the family dinner a new much-loved tradition. 

She placed herself into her husband’s open arms straddling his lap. She loved coming home especially because he had a specific set of Suna clothing he wore when he was there. He looked terribly handsome and distracting in it. 

“Garra asked about whether we were going to have another child.” Shikamaru told her bluntly. This had been wearing on his heart for a while and this holiday was all about celebrating new beginnings. It was time to put this issue to rest. 

“Oh?” Temari began to feel herself panic which he noticed and so he began to rub her back comfortingly. 

“It got me thinking. I just want you to know that I'm happy and content with what we have. Whether we have another one or it is just us three I’m happy for it. I don’t want you to think for a moment that I'd need anything more.”

She was surprised at where this conversation was going. “Shika…”

“You're an incredible wife to me and mother to Shikadai. You’re still the fierce and cruel kunoichi that I fell in love with. I love you and the family we’ve built. But don’t be afraid of your past or the monsters that may haunt them. You’re so much stronger. Don’t ever let that be the reason you don’t have what you want.”

She nestled her head against his chest her tears littering his coat. For as strong and fierce as she was she was still haunted by demons and ghosts of the past. She loved Shikadai and at times longed for another child but still, the memories of her mother and father had a stranglehold on her. She knew that Shikamaru had wanted a daughter. To know that he was happy with their family as it was helped remove some of the anxiety she was holding on to.

“I love you Shika.” She kissed him as the light from tiny candles glowed around them.

He placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head holding her flush against him. He wished that he could fight those shadows that surrounded her heart but he’d be right there with her as he’d always been in battles. “I love you too Princess.” 

That night they celebrated together, a family that could have never existed years ago. Temari looked fondly at those seated around the table her heart full and complete. Shikamaru squeezed her hand with a grin before placing a soft kiss against her knuckles.

“Happy?”

Her teal eyes shimmered brightly. “Yes.” 

  
  


**Cho (I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus)**

For as long as she could remember her dad always dressed up as Santa Claus. He’d be the guest star at family parties delivering gifts to delighted kids. He would listen to her list the hundreds of things that she wanted. That was years ago and she’d learned the truth behind Santa Claus. Yet, he still insisted on dressing up. 

ChouChou made her way down the stairs quietly confused by the sight. 

She groaned seeing her mother kiss her dad who was dressed up in that horrendous red suit. 

She was thankful that he wasn’t in full gear tonight rather he wore a red hoodie with white fur around the trim. Despite her mortification, she couldn’t help but smile hearing her mother laugh as their arms wrapped around each other. With a grin, she walked back upstairs to give them their moment. 

She made her way to where her grandparents were staying. She loved when they visited because they would shower her with affection and treats. She’d get away with a ton of things that she wouldn’t have if they weren’t there. They didn’t blink an eye when she crawled in between them. 

Chouza and his wife sat there amused as ChouChou made herself comfortable. 

“Oba-Chan, Oji-Chan why does daddy still insist on dressing up as Santa.”

Her grandpa got a thoughtful look on his face before responding. “I think because he remembers how happy it made you. Your eyes would light up so bright when he wore that suit that wearing it year after year makes him remember that feeling. Besides, even if Santa isn’t real the spirit of it is. Of being good, kind and giving. It’s a nice reminder of that. 

ChouChou could accept that explanation and it was actually quite sweet. During this time her father would volunteer as Santa at the hospital and deliver presents to the kids that couldn’t be home for Christmas. She would help as the cute Christmas Elf and loved seeing the smiles on those kids' faces. Even now at family parties, he’d still dress up sending all the kids into an excited panic. Her mother too, for her typically stern and strict disposition, seemed to light up seeing her husband in such a silly get up. 

“He’s a good daddy.” ChouChou whispered sleepily.

Her grandparents nodded thankful for their wonderful family and holiday traditions. 

“You look ridiculous,” Karui told her husband but the smile on her face took away some of the bite of her statement. 

“You love it.” He replied wrapping his arms around her. 

“I love _you_ , that’s two very different things.” Chouji adored the joy in her honey eyes. 

“You know ChouChou knows Santa isn’t real right.”

“Yes, but your husband doesn’t know that.” Karui couldn’t help but laugh and smiled at the innocent twinkle in his eye. Her husband could be far too sweet and would be insistent on her experiencing certain things that she _should_ have as a kid. 

Her hands went to grip the soft fur trim around his hood to pull him into a kiss as warmth flooded her body. Chouji had been her personal Santa since they’d been together. Doing all he could to ensure that she had everything that she could have wished for. 

“I love you, Honey.”

“I love you too sweet girl.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas again! Thank you for reading especially if you've been busy with holiday events. This chapter was rough and part of it was because of writing for Chouji/Karui. I love them but I have so little to go off for her and that makes it kind of tough. Anyways thanks again for stopping by! I have one more chapter and this baby will be all done. Love you guys! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


	12. Family (InoShikaCho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because at the end of the day family is what makes this season so magical. 
> 
> Holiday Word: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end my lovely readers. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was quite a challenge that I placed on myself but fun nonetheless. Thank you for reading, your kudos, and comments. I appreciate your taking time during this busy time to read my musings. Enjoy!

At the start of the New Year the Yamanakas, Naras, and Akimichis would host an annual clan gathering featuring all three families. Its initial premise was to build clan unity as well as to mediate any disputes across the families. It was a celebration of past successes, letting go of old failings and looking forward to new beginnings. While the meaning was still there in recent years it had become more of an opportunity to have a wild raucous party. It lasted over 3 days and was now more of a large festival. 

There was food, far too many drinks, gambling, activities, and games. There were different family competitions that became way too competitive and would have to be broken up. The Hokage mandated additional security present due to previous clan events getting out of control. They would end the weekend with a huge fireworks display that was also to the benefit of Konoha. 

It was altogether completely chaotic that left the three clans in a collective hangover/daze over a few days. It was a legendary event and one that everyone looked forward to. 

This year was no different. It had been a challenging few months filled with new starts and transitions. They wanted this event to be an opportunity for everyone to celebrate life and each other.

*

**

Once the noise had ceased Inojin, Shikadai and ChouChou made their way downstairs. The 3 heirs assessed the damage before them. As the party got wilder and their parents drunker they’d been isolated upstairs with their cousins to play video games. This was a welcomed break after a weekend of family time and partying. Based on their parents' current states they missed a hell of a party. 

The Naras were sprawled on the floor, Akimichis barely staying on the couch and Yamanakas slumped over the table. There were empty bottles, snacks, a shogi board, and pieces spread all over the floor. 

“They really went for it this year.” Inojin couldn’t help but be amused seeing all the adults had been drawn on using his father's ink. 

“Yes, but they deserved it, it’s been a crazy year.” Shikadai thought aloud believing that his parents needed a break. Hopefully, this would help them be calmer for the rest of the year. Not likely though. 

ChouChou went to poke at her dad to see if he was really asleep. “How embarrassing, it’s been a pretty fun weekend though. Especially because we can enjoy it more since we’re older.”

They got to work cleaning up as best they could. They tossed the trash, placed their respective parents in more comfortable sleeping positions with water and trash cans within arms reach. They knew how hard their parents had been working leading up to the event to ensure its success. It was nice to help a little. Besides, they were hoping to use this as a deposit for a future mistake they’d need forgiveness for. 

Now that they were older they could appreciate what this weekend was. It wasn’t common for three different clans to be so close. InoShikaCho was a storied team that carried legends of their own. But they were so strong because of the connections that had been built and strengthened over the years. They knew that they would eventually inherit their parents' titles and legacy but with all that had happened in such little time as long as they had each other they could make it through. 

ChouChou helped arrange some snacks for them to take up to Shikadai’s room where they would camp out for the night. 

“I think we should have a toast too.” Inojin wasn’t one for sentiment but after everything that had happened this year, they needed a positive start. 

“Ya Shikadai, your dad was in charge of theirs, you do our toast.” ChouChou passed out cups for them with juice. They’d considered borrowing some unopened bottles but knew their mothers would fillet them alive if they found out they were drinking. 

Shikadai paused biting back a complaint but nodded. “To our village, clans, teammates, friends and this family. May InoShikaCho always live and die together.” They toasted to the life that they'd been lucky to be born into. Being part of this renowned team and family held a lot of pressure and expectations but none of them would trade the other for the world. 

*

**

_“Ino stop making out with your husband we need to toast!” Shikamaru scolded the blonde who just flipped him off before kissing Sai again. Thankfully she then turned and focused on Shikamaru who was trying to keep Temari from slipping off his back._

_“How’s Chouji?” Karui not so gently shook her husband who was blissfully snoring awake so that he could participate as well. It was a tradition that after the partying had all stopped, and the guests had left, the three always had a final toast._

_This year's clan gathering had been one for the books. The alcohol that Gaara and Kankuro had brought from Suna hit them hard. So did the drinks that Karui made that were common in the Cloud. Still, he had enough sense to fulfill one last tradition. As far as they knew though everyone left happy, content and excited for the new year._

_“Alright! Before we all pass out drunk I just want to toast to us. Ino, Chouji, you’re my teammates and family. We’ve been through a hell of a lot together but I wouldn't have anyone else in my corner. Tem, Sai, and Karui thank you for loving us as stupid as we can get we couldn’t do this without you. Thank you for holding us all together. It’s been a hell of a year. Our kids can be reckless and foolish at times but they’re growing up to be fine Shinobi. So a toast to us, to strangers who became friends, enemies that became lovers and this family that will never fail. To our past, our present and our future. May that fire within us never stop burning.”_

_They all toasted and cheered echoing his sentiment. They had all experienced the miracles, losses, tragedies, and wonders life had to offer. No matter what they faced they had their family to hold on to, and that made it all worth it._   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my love letter to you and Naruto. I got into this fandom super late but at a much needed time in my life. I love these characters and being able to play with them in my sandbox. I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday season and that we all have a healthy, prosperous and incredible new year! Love you all!
> 
> * Till the next one!


End file.
